1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium and on which a process cartridge is detachably mountable.
Here, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus is an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by the use of the electrophotographic image forming method. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus include, for example, an electrophotographic copier, an electrophotographic printer (such as a laser printer or an LED printer), a facsimile apparatus and a word processor.
Also, the term xe2x80x9cprocess cartridgexe2x80x9d refers to charging means, developing means or cleaning means as process means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member integrally made into a cartridge that is detachably mountable to the main body of the image forming apparatus. Or at least one of charging means, developing means and cleaning means as process means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member that are integrally made into a cartridge that is detachably mountable to the main body of the image forming apparatus. Further, the term xe2x80x9cprocess cartridgexe2x80x9d also refers to at least developing means as process means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member integrally made into a cartridge that is detachably mountable to the main body of the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic image forming process, there has heretofore been adopted a process-cartridge system in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means for acting on this electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrally made into a cartridge that is made detachably mountable to the main body of the image forming apparatus. According to this process cartridge system, the maintenance of the apparatus can be done by a user himself without resorting to a serviceman and therefore, operability could be markedly improved. So, this process-cartridge system is widely used in image forming apparatuses.
In such an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a memory unit is provided in the process cartridge and information necessary for the image forming operation (printing operation) of forming an image on a recording medium by the process cartridge is stored and held in that memory unit. The main body of the image forming apparatus is provided with a transmitting and receiving unit for communicating with the memory unit and reading information necessary for the image forming operation. In starting the printing operation, various parameters necessary for the printing operation stored and held in advance in the memory unit are read through the transmitting and receiving unit, and the printing operation is performed while the control of each portion is effected in accordance with the parameters. In this case, when for some reason or other, communication with the memory unit cannot be effected, it is judged to be trouble and the printing operation is stopped.
The present invention is the further development of the above-described conventional art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrophotographic image forming apparatus that can perform the image forming operation by a process cartridge even when interference occurs with the communication of information necessary for the image forming operation that is stored and held on the process-cartridge side.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrophotographic image forming apparatus that uses pre-stored information under a predetermined condition to make the image forming operation with a process cartridge possible when interference occurs to the radio (wireless) communication between cartridge radio-communication means and main-body-radio-communication means.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.